<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>class of 2013 by pudding_injection (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543611">class of 2013</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pudding_injection'>pudding_injection (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have school tomorrow too LOL, M/M, Pain, RIP, and I want to make the world better, except I don’t have a mondo, if I can stay alive lol, ishimondo?? hinted???, jkjk I need the praise from getting good grades, projection time babey, taka is my comfort character so he gets all of MY trauma, they don’t know they r inlove ok, they r bros and they got eachother, this is actually happening to me rn lol, too dpressd 4 school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pudding_injection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family tragedy strikes. Taka goes to a friend for some much needed help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>class of 2013</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning this is absolutely not canon at all backstory wise LOL it’s just projection time babey!!!!!!!! </p><p>I love Takaai but I really just need to get this out and project and do something that helps because I’m literally mentally dying. I’m not ready for school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt alright. Buttoning up his uniform, brushing his hair, opening his eyes, breathing, folding his clothes, all of it was terrifying. Kiyotaka had a lot of family problems. He meant a lot. Ever since he was a child and there had been the scandal, he knew he couldn’t trust anyone in his family. His ears had been filled with rumors from every side, his mother’s side of the family had disdain for his fathers and distanced themselves from them. His father was  always busy, and when he was home he usually spoke about how Kiyotaka was being useless. He never really was too close to his father for that- but tried his best to help out in every way he could- for if he was to be Prime Minister and achieve his dream to return respect to the Ishimaru name he’d have to be as helpful as possible. He never blamed his father for complaining, he worked hard for the family to provide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now everything was in shambles because of his mother. His mom, on the contrary to his father, was always sweet and shining like the sun. He trusted his mother more than anyone and loved her unconditionally. She was the only one in the family he really felt he could truly trust. His issues with his father and grandfather and mother’s family came to a halting stop when it came to his mom. She was like the jewel and hope of the family. Now, everything was broken. The vase had been knocked over into pieces of cracked ceramic, and there was no glue to fix it. Ever since a few.. -Kiyotaka had been too overwhelmed, too pained to pay attention to the dates- days ago, he for once couldn't trust his mother. Suspicions and uncalled-for thoughts crowded his head whenever he thought about things. He remembered it very clearly, way too clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tapped letters softly, typing to Mondo. His best bro, ever. He had the title of being his very first real friend, and thus he was ever so dedicated to him. Their conversation was about something silly, like the meaning of a song. There was chattering from his mother’s and fathers room that he hadn’t noticed, until it was a bit too late. The voices began to rise, and like flames being fanned he just listened in. His mother and father had about two big, big fights every year, and he began to fear this one was it. He didn’t want to burden Mondo, so he merely said he’d have to leave for a bit. The sounds were a bit muffled, but they had become loud enough to at least make out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fifteen hundred messages to ___!? And on Snapchat? What the fuck!!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We just became friends?? Wouldn’t you want your friends to be friends with me!!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why the hell on Snapchat!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-Maybe it’s just easier for him! Jesus fucking Christ!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You said you didn’t have any contact with him!! None! Just today!! You lied to me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah because I knew you’d react like this!! God, calm down!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You still lied! Of course I’m fucking freaking out, it’s fifteen hundred messages to one of my best fucking friends!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you, we’re friends!! Friends talk a lot, god! I’m sure we have more than fifteen hundred messages between us!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah because we’re married! You’ve fucked me over. I can’t believe this. What the fuck.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was heavy stomping and creaking on the stairs, he identified as Takaai walking downstairs. He could hear his mother rustling in their bed, groaning in irritation and anger. Though he didn’t enjoy the language used, or the obvious situation here, he was extremely scared. Fighting triggered a fear in him. Quickly signing back on to hopefully take his mind off the situation and talk to Mondo, his icon had a grey circle by it. Desperately searching to see if anyone else like Leon or Chihiro was online, he had failed. His bed made piercing creaks, burying his nose in the body pillow laying on his bed. A clump of soft black comforter was clenched in his fist, drawn over his chin. Breathing was a simple problem he couldn’t pay attention to, the heat building between his nose and the compact soft area he had bundled into. The voices were all he could pay attention to. It went on. For another few hours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two hours later, he had gotten shadowed pockets of sleep, but now the door had been slammed open. Quickly sitting up as the two forms came in, he began shaking very very quickly. Both of their faces had been replaced with snaking scribbles of black tar, his eyes and mind unable to process their faces. His mother yelled, “Hi, dear, I’m so sorry about the loud fighting.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“PFFT, your fucking dragging Taka into this now!!? Look Taka, your mom has done me so dirty. So fucking dirty. She’s been fucking ___.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell!! No I fucking haven’t!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“FIFTEEN HUNDRED MESSAGES BETWEEN THE TWO, FIFTEEN FUCKING HUNDRED!! And since your mom wants to drag you into this shit show, what do you think Taka? Huh?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get out of his room! Right now!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bahaha!! No! You think you have any fucking say over me??” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sat down on the chair next to his desk. Taka was shaking. Intensely. The comforter had been pulled up to cover his chin in defense, hands screaming to cover his ears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, urgh!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His mom walked out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Taka. Sorry about your mom trying to bring you fucking into this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- It’s fine, I- just.. just what’s even happening?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well your mom did me really dirty. Really fucking dirty. So did my best friend. You're not going to be seeing any of ___, anymore pfft.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah. Ok.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His mom walked back in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get. Out.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said fuck no! I’ll sell this whole house right now!! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, Taka, dear, I’m so sorry. Please try to go to sleep.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wanted them to leave. Go fight somewhere else. God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please</span>
  <em>
    <span> just make them leave. He wanted to jolt away when his mom went to give him a kiss on the forehead but was frozen in his bed. Their loud thunder voices muddled out as he began crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. Takaai sounded pained when he finally gave in, “I’m sorry Taka, I’m so sorry your mom dragged you into this. It’s all going to be alright. I’ll take care of you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t formulate his thoughts. He only let himself cry all his worries out, as that was a strength he had. Crying wasn’t something bad in his eyes, just a strength. Sometimes it got to him, thinking he was pathetic for crying at something so little or being over dramatic, but at this time he only thought. He could never think about his mom cheating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thinking about it, Takaai was just being ridiculous. Sure, it was on Snapchat, but people talk a lot. He was sure that he had more than twenty hundred messages between him and Mondo. Finally being able to sleep after they settled down and went to bed, he was met with a dreamless sleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the aftermath had come. It was 11:47 p.m., and Takaai was three stairs away from being downstairs if you didn’t count the big platform step at the bottom. They had just chatted. Ever since that he had put the sharp pieces together when they talked about selling the house and throwing out furniture in soft whispers. On his birthday, Takaai had taken him upstairs. They sat in his fathers and mothers new room, talking a bit. Takaai explained that they were throwing out the couch, and they were going to throw out everything in their former room. Taka had blankly put the pieces together at that, as Takaai dropped subtle hints. It has been confirmed. His mouth went dry ever since, and he tried to only eat small portions of food out of fear of throwing up, though it was hard when his family was celebrating his birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 11:05 p.m. today, 42 minutes ago, Takaai had entered his room and sat down on his bed. His mind was frosted over, the flakes from outside had seemingly gotten into his head from his ears. He had been trying to pretend his best around his mother, as she was lying to him about the situation. Takaai and Taka talked again. He explained that they weren’t going to be selling the house, and that was because of him. He talked about how when he was a kid he didn’t have a room of his own, and that he didn’t want to take the space that Taka had here. He explained that his mother did cheat. A lot. And that it'd been happening for over six months or so. Maybe even more. His mother had confessed. They had gotten married at this house. There were so many good memories in their home, and now they had been soiled. His mother and ___ had done unwholesome things everywhere, and by default Takaai had needed to throw them all out immediately. Their former room had nothing in it, and the couch was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka had just nodded and chuckled breathily every now and then while Takaai explained, his brain lit on fire. Tears threatened to break at the corners of his ruby eyes, every lie that his mother had spilled laid bare. He didn’t want to think about some of the things that had happened, that he had learned about now. Takaai had asked him to not tell his mom they had talked, and that he had only talked to Taka because he didn’t want to lie to him. He just needed to leave now. Pulling on one of his only polo shirts, some handed down jeans, and the coat they had just afforded, he headed out. Of course his brain told him to stop, he hadn’t let them know he was coming, but all he could think about was getting out. His mom’s voice called when he was at the door, asking where he was going. The once sweet and endearing voice had turned to something suspicious and even scary, so he forced himself to creak out a simple, “To a friends house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally breaking out of the seemingly collapsing house, he ran all the way to his destination. He couldn’t stop his legs, just going on impulse. Finally arriving, he knocked on the beige door, loud and desperate sounding. He was literally over the edge of a cliff currently, ready to break at any given moment. His throat felt dry, he hadn’t spoken at all in a while. When he checked the driveway and there was no motorcycle delicately wrapped with a tarp, he collapsed at the door. Holding his head on top of his knees, he wiped watery tears. He really couldn’t be trusted with his thoughts currently, so he tried to focus on anything else. He daringly ignored a ping of his phone in his coat pocket, motivation to do anything draining quickly by the second. Pictures of eyes filling up the skin of people he loved was something that flashed through his mind, black tar spilling out of angels' mouths, symbolizing lies. He just couldn’t stop thinking at miles a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the howling sound of a motorcycle nearing the house he was waiting at didn’t alert him, only when a hand shook him did he snap up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey; bro! Bro! You good? What’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth. A little bit of comfort spilled over the edges of a foggy dark canvas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, ah, sorry. Um no, not really” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on in. Let’s talk about what’s buggin’ ya.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crouching figure stood up, the hand formerly giving him a gentle shake there to pick him up. He took it, hoisting himself up with the help of Mondo. He quickly stepped away from the door, keys fiddling before a click came from the door, it cracking open. Mondo gestures for him to walk into before him. The warmth of the house is clearing, his nose breathing in the scent of air freshener pine. It was a bit weird but it was much better than suffocating in the collapsing house. Taka sat on the couch, it was soft and comfy and it wasn’t dripping with black tar and the essence of lies. Mondo had offered him his coat, and he wrapped the fabric coat around himself and huddled into it. He was pretty cold after sitting on the cold doorstep for a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo, what’s goin’ on bro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom cheated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit weak, but he still had the fire to give Mondo a quick repremandment for swearing. After all, he was still Kiyotaka through and through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if he could turn into his mother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sorry, right. Well uh, ya parents splitting up then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.. is that better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about that for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Gimme a little background will ya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom cheated with one of my fathers best friends. Repeatedly. A lot. Probably for over a year. Even sometimes while he was home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that’s brutal. Guessing ya ain’t takin’ it very well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God I’m so sorry man. Ya don’t deserve that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gloss that coated his ruby colored eyes spilled, tears dropping in a neat little puddle on his shoes. There was the slightest shake to his shoulders, his teeth beginning to peel apart at his lips. Mondo scrambled to speak out, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, c'mere. it’s alright, it’s alright. I gotcha.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a kind embrace. It was sweet, but he felt bad at how he dampened the white tank top Mondo was wearing. He could only think about it for a quick second before it was run over by a train of thought going at high speed. More tears flowed out, his nose and cheeks going pink as he cried onto the shoulder of his friend. Taka wrapped himself tightly around his best friend, beginning to cry out built up words and thoughts, fired up and cracked open, “WHY WOULD SHE EVEN DO THAT? I LOVE HER SO MUCH! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I SIMPLY CAN’T! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER BRAINS!? SHE WAS SO </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAPPY </span>
  </em>
  <span>WITH MY FATHER EVEN IF I WASN'T!! AND THEN SHE HAD TO MESS UP! GOD WHY? I CAN’T EVEN TRUST HER ANYMORE!! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE IN MY FAMILY, THE ONLY ONE!! DID SHE REALLY LOVE HIM? DID SHE LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME? MORE THAN FATHER? AND GOD, SHE DIDN’T EVEN GIVE A REASONING! IT'S SO FUCKED!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped back up at his words, scrambling to cover his mouth. Mondo barked out a wheezy laugh into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, who would’ve thought the Ultimate Moral Compass was physically able to swear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one will ever believe you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka.. warned? Without a beat to spare. It was true, if Mondo attempted to share no one would ever believe him. Mondo sighed with a true, giving up his triumph. Though, there was a comforting tone to his true reply to the rant, “I really am so sorry. That’s a really fucked up thing to do to ya and hell, even ya old man. I don’t get why’d the chick would even do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know either,” Taka sniffled, wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks and attempted to dry the wet puddle on Mondo’s shoulder with a fist of the polo in his hand. He sighed out, his head cleared and new thoughts piling in, “I  was being over dramatic. I’m sorry bro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey, don’t ya apologize!! You weren’t bein’ over dramatic dummy. Ya really are in a horrible spot. Say, d’ya need a place to stay for a lil’ bit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka contemplated. Maybe his parents wouldn’t mind, most likely needing to work things out. He’d text them about it when he’d got his head fully cleared. “Hmm.. that’d be great!! Thank you bro! I’ll message my parents about it!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka felt a bit better. At least there was always a warm anchor for him if he needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So!! This is 100% projection. This whole thing is happening to me currently so yes ofc I had to write it. I adjusted it a lil but yeah haha,,, only family member you could trust cheated repeatedly and horribly gang !! Hope you enjoyed lol,, uh. yeah </p><p>Oh and the ___ is just traumatized brain not wanting to say the persons name because once again me too !! yeah yeaaahh. Listen to class of 2013 by mitski but the audiotree live version!!!!! Love ya all. Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, like,, greatly. Very very greatly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>